letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Reilly Feelingit
Reilly Feelingit is da son of SHULQUE from ZEANOBLAYD, and he's really feeling it! Info Name: Reilly Feelingit Age: 14 Parent's Story: Xenoblade Appearance: I'm a skinny blond guy who wears a pair of blue boxer briefs and matching loafers. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Cain Lowell Secret Heart's Desire: To run around screaming "I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" My Magic Touch: I can wield a Monado sword. Storybook Romance Status: I'm madly in love with Zara Croft. I like to stare at her titties. Oh Curses Moment: I run around in my undies and I get in trouble for it. Favorite Subject: Sword and Sorcery. It's badass! Least Favorite Subject: Modesty 101. I'm not gonna wear clothes! Best Friends Forever After: I'm Really Feeling it! Biography Hello, bloody poo poos. I'm Reilly Feelingit, the son of Shulk, and I'm really feeling it! I live in Colony 9 with my dad Shulk and my mum Fiora. My house is in a yurt. Dad was taking inspiration from the people of Mongolia. It's very comfy and I have a soft bed. I go to Ever After High, where I room with another game boy, Cain Lowell. We are so great. We like to run around the room acting like monkeys. I also practice with my Monado sword, which weighs almost as much as I do, but I can lift it cuz I'm super-strong! Don't ask me why am I here when Xenoblade isn't a fairy tale. I just wanted to be here. Dad said I have to either go to school here or move in with Britney Spears. I don't think I wanna live with Britney, though - she might hit my car with her umbrella. I tend to parade around in my underwear, except during the winter when I wear clothes outside. I wear them with a pair of loafers. I run around saying I'M REALLY FEELING IT! That's my catchphrase. I say it every single day. I'm really feeling it! I like to whack my sword around and hit everyone, especially that stupid HM Grimm. He always complains about how I run around in my undies. I tell him that I can dress whatever way I want to. My dad says that individuality should be encouraged, and I'm expressing my individuality by not wearing clothing. Why should I look, dress, and act like everyone else? I also run around in my undies when I play Super Smash Bros. - it's especially fun whacking Marth on the head, even though Cain gets upset when I do. I also like to stab Ganondorf, break Yoshi's eggs, make fun of King Dedede's outfit, b*tch-slap Lucina, and steal Little Mac's bike. I'm really feeling it! Trivia *Reilly's name is pronounced like "really". *Reilly has a British accent. *Reilly has a pet bandicoot named Wooper. *Reilly's favorite food is ketchup. He puts ketchup in all his food. *He likes to show his love for ketchup by declaring that it makes him crazy. (The guy who invented graham crackers believed that ketchup makes you go insane - one of Reilly's favorite trivial bits.) *His underwear also doubles as swimwear. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Morons Category:Bimbos Category:Video Games Category:Liberals Category:Memes Category:Brits Category:Anarchists Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Otherkin